utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Kong
Hong Kong (ほんこーん) is a Chinese who is among the oldest in the community, as she originally started at the end of 2007. Though she still uploads, she was more active in her earlier years. Hong Kong has a very firm, clear, and steady voice, and she usually sings in a high and cute pitch. She is often described as an utaite and earlier an umai foreign utaite, though her pronunciation is very good.Nico Nico Pedia entry She is also an illustrator, and often depicts herself with black hair tied in two short twintails decorated with two pink flower-shaped ribbons. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on July 11, 2009) }} List of Covered Songs (Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2007.12.09) # "Melt" (2008.01.27) # "Omoide Gaippai" (2008.02.13) # "Konbini" -Female ver.- (2008.03.06) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom and Rain) (2008.03.12) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Although Songs are Shapeless) (2008.04.06) # "Shiawase Usagi" (Rabbit of Happyness) -retake- feat. Hong Kong and Gairaku (2008.04.15) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (Nico nico Douga Meteor shower) (2008.04.18) # "Yuuhizaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.05.14) # "Tsuki Usagi" (Moonrabbit) (2008.06.23) # "peace of the world" feat. Hong Kong and Riru (2008.07.02) # "pradera" feat. Hong Kong, ENE and Iyono (2008.09.03) # "Mihata no Motoni" feat. Hong Kong, Chibitora and Riru (2008.09.14) # "Uso Uta" (Song of Lies) (2008.10.19) # "Usotsuki demo Suki" (You're a Liar but I Like You) (2008.10.24) # "Naite Kiss" (Crying Kiss) feat. Hong Kong and Yuri Chuui (2008.11.24) # "letter song renshuuchuu" feat. Hong Kong and MouRa (2008.12.02) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2008.12.09) # "Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase" (collab) (2008.12.23) # "Curry no Uta" (Curry Song) (2009.01.23) # "letter song" (2009.01.28) # "Japanese Ninja No. 1" (2009.02.06) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (A Smile Someday, A Smile Always) (2009.03.11) # "Nagori Yuki" (Traces of Snow) feat. Hong Kong, nam and halyosy (2009.03.15) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Fusion) (Parody) (2009.05.01) # "MY DESTINY EXPRESS" (2009.05.05) # "magnet" feat. Hong Kong and Saiya (2009.05.14) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors Nico Nico Douga) feat. Hong Kong and Hokotsu☆ (2009.06.09) # "China Dolls" (2009.07.27) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2009.10.06) # "Rabbit Forgets" (2009.11.09) # "R-18" (2009.11.18) # "Thankyou" (2009.12.11) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" (I'll Work Hard Starting Next Year) (2009.12.25) # "MEGANE" (2010.02.13) # "Curry Cake" (2010.03.14) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) feat. ♪Rion♪, Chaco, Choco, doriemon, korumi, noeru, ori, noeru, ori, Lily, RISA, Ritta, terry, Turbo, Wendy, Azumi, Amane Eve, Inakamono, Kumari, Koromoyu, Saki♂, GEM, Tebari, Nimangu, Pikachi, himawari, Hue, Petenshi, Hong Kong, Yossy and Kou☆cha (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Little Toy Robot" (2010.04.28) # "Hoshizora" (Starry Sky) (2010.07.23) # "Shikada" (2010.08.31) # "Calc." (2010.12.28) # "Nee." (2011.04.04) # "SPICE!" (2011.05.03) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2011.05.11) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2011.08.02) # "EAT ME" (2011.08.18) # "Econte Kouza" feat. Hong Kong and Okuda Kantoku (2011.09.05) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (Things That Are Here) (2011.09.17) # "Sisters to Ifu Hitotachi" (2011.11.28) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Suite Nico Nico Douga) (2011.12.10) # "Yoru ga Akenai Hi" (2012.02.20) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.02.23) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Closest to Spring) (2012.03.12) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.04.16) (Deleted) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.16) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.29) # "Ai Dee" (2012.07.15) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Like You) (2012.08.31) # "Hachigatsu no Kaze" (August Breeze) (2012.09.02) # "Starmine" (2012.09.30) # "Kare no Kanojo" (His Girlfriend) (2012.10.19) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek) (2013.02.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.04.05) # "Route Sphere" (2013.04.20) }} Discography |track1title = Mugen no Hoshizora |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Himeta Omoi |track1lyricist = osu |track1composer = osu |track1arranger = |track2title = Kono Negai, Eien ni |track2lyricist = Taruto |track2composer = kenpon |track2arranger = |track3title = Still Alive |track3lyricist = Yuzuki Riyu (Seven Strings) |track3composer = Yuzuki Riyu (Seven Strings) |track3arranger = |track4title = Owaranai Yume |track4lyricist = Taruto |track4composer = two-b |track4arranger = |track5title = Yoru ga Akenai Hi |track5lyricist = Taruto |track5composer = TAKEFUMI |track5arranger = |track6title = 10 |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Eternal Snow Train |track1lyricist = XiexieP |track1composer = XiexieP |track1arranger = XiexieP |track2title = Ano Hi no Mama de |track2lyricist = Reruriri |track2composer = Reruriri |track2arranger = Reruriri |track3title = Umbrella |track3lyricist = Momo Ramune, Taruto |track3composer = Momo Ramune |track3arranger = Momo Ramune, kenpon |track4title = Dakara ima, Watashi wa Utau yo |track4lyricist = Hong Kong, Taruto |track4composer = Yuzuki Riyu (Seven Strings) |track4arranger = Yuzuki Riyu (Seven Strings) |track5title = 4 you |track5lyricist = is (hiroshi) |track5composer = is (hiroshi) |track5arranger = is (hiroshi)}} |track1title = Tsukiusagi |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Yukiusagi |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Tsukiusagi |track3info = -Piano ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Tsukiusagi |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Yukiusagi |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Owaranaimono |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Inochi no Namae |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi ga Dame |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Platina |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sora no Kakera |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Ai Oboteimasuka |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = you |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Yakusoku |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track2composer = DECO*27|track3title = Jinsei Reset Button|track3lyricist = |track3composer = Kemu|track4title = Yuuyo No Saigo|track4utaite = Original|track4lyricist = |track4composer = Kemu|track4arranger = Kemu|track5title = Noushou Sakuretsu Girl|track6title = Sorry, we're under construction}} Gallery |Saiya hongkong magnet.png|Saiya (left) and Hong Kong as seen in their cover of "magnet" Illust. by Hong Kong |Hong kong RL.png|Hong Kong as seen in real life }} Trivia * She currenty lives in Tokyo, but was born in Hong Kong, which explains her name.Her website profile * Her blood type is O. * Eating is her hobby. * She likes curry, lilies, music, anime, and manga. * She likes Japanese food.letter song video * She wears glasses.letter song video * She has been studying in Japan since 2010. * She claims to be an otaku, as well as still immature. * She posted memorial videos for celebrating both her 1000 and 2000 community members. * She has had television appearances at The☆Netstar in September 2008 and February 2010.Hong Kong's Facebook info External Links * Website * Twitter * Facebook * mixi community * Chinese Fanpage